


Mercs As Parents?

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cute, Family, Gen, Headcanon, Not Shippy, Parenthood, Parents, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: I had a cute idea of writing how the Mercs would be as parents (sans daily insanity, this is probably an AU-ish sort of thing)





	Mercs As Parents?

  * Engineer: Is a fretting mother hen who will panic if his little one is the least bit injured. He constantly carries band-aids and other useful odds and ends on his person (likely in a fanny pack). He carries a few Swiss army knives and multi-tools as well. He is definitely a fierce protector but also likes to be the shoulder for his kids to cry on if they need to. He cannot help being a worry wart, he desperately tries not to get too into their business, and relents if they indicate that he's getting too worked up. He makes sure his kids know they are the lights of his life.


  * Spy: Is not an overprotective parent by any means, but goes out of his way to teach them how to protect themselves from attackers. He insists that his children carry weapons on them. He easily keeps the closest tabs on his kids out of the others and will typically threaten a potential love interest at knife-point if they even think of hurting his kid. He is confident and trusting in his kids' judgement and makes sure they know what to do; he wholly knows how important independence is to a child and allows them to make their own choices.


  * Demoman: Tries desperately to be the “cool” parent, and tries as much as he can to be a part of his children’s lives. He likes to know what’s going on with them—but sometimes he’s a little too involved. He would teach his children about explosives, but stress that they only use it for work and not for senseless violence. He takes them out often to build fires by lakes and tell them horror stories and fairy tales, even recounting the story of how he lost his eye.


  * Sniper: Parents similarly to the Spy but is far more laid back. He likes to take them out on hikes and hunting and camping trips. He likes to teach them how to survive out in the wilderness, including how to forage. He doesn’t go out of his way to smother them, but he tries his best to stay in their lives and support them—even if it means helping them out with their stupid algebra homework. He is not very keen on socialising but will do so if it means a lot to his kids. If it's important to _them_ , it's important to _him_.


  * Soldier: Is _definitely_ the loudest and proudest parent. He displays his kids’ awards and accolades on any surface he can reach. He is definitely a very protective parent who always makes sure he knows that his kid’s friends aren’t causing trouble. He celebrates every little triumph (first step; first A on a test; first tooth knocked out, etc.). He is very good at encouragement and will shout his overwhelming pride at them if they’re feeling down on themselves.


  * Medic: Very adventurous as a parent, he likes to figure out new ways to raise them and likes to push them to their limits and beyond. He is also quite the militant parent, insisting they got to sleep early, do their homework on time, and ensure they’re always present at school. He teaches his kids how to play piano and correctly identify human organs, as well as how to deal with injuries. He views his kiddos with pride and never thinks little of them. _Ever_.


  * Heavy: He is a warm, quietly protective parent who does not shelter his children. He tries to keep them from seeing all of the bad in the world, but tells them that evil does exist, but he would never let them fall to it or be hurt by it. He also is very easy to sway into tea parties and playing with action figures. He likes to teach them about wildlife (he takes them to zoos and aquariums often) and tells lots of stories. He likes to have them visit their "nana" and aunts for weekends.


  * Pyro: Would be a _very_ involved parent should they ever have children. They’d take lots of pictures and write a lot of memories down in a journal—they’d intend on giving this journal to their children in the future so that they may read about their growth. They are an emotional, easy-to-scare to parent, which often results in spammed phone calls to their kids in panic.


  * Scout: Just like the Demoman, he tries to be the cool parent, but where the Demo succeeds in this, the Scout just turns out to be a huge dork when he tries to blend in with the young crowd. He is a massive softie, and will get teary-eyes when his kids do cute things like tell them they love him. He encourages them to play sports and get fit, and is always there to cheer his kids on in the crowd.




End file.
